zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sacred Power of the Spirits
The Sacred Power of the Spirits is a powerful energy source that dwells inside Princess Zelda in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. The exact origins and potential of this power are unknown, but it is stated by Anjean to exist only in the body of a member of the Royal Family of Hyrule, and by Byrne to be the power of the Spirits of Good. Story Near the start of the game, Chancellor Cole and Byrne attack Link and Zelda, who were on their way to the Tower of Spirits; Cole is able to separate Zelda's spirit from her body, which they take with them as they leave. Together with Zelda's spirit, Link travels to the Tower of Spirits via a hidden tunnel in Hyrule Castle. Here, they meet the guardian Lokomo, Anjean, who tells them about Cole's plan to revive his master, Malladus the Demon King, using Zelda's body as a vessel. It is imperative that they prevent Cole's plan from coming to fruition, as a revived Malladus, in Zelda's body, would prove too powerful for the Spirits of Good to overcome, and it would be impossible to seal him away again. After restoring the Tower of Spirits, Link and Zelda climb to the tower's apex where Cole and Byrne are found, but they are not able to stop Malladus' resurrection. Though resurrected, Malladus is unable to use the Sacred Power for reasons unexplained, and flees with Cole aboard the Demon Train after injuring Byrne for once having served the Spirits of Good. Link and Zelda confront Malladus in the Dark Realm, where they banish his spirit from Zelda's body using the Bow of Light. Zelda is at first unable to reclaim her body, and asks for the blessing of her ancestor Tetra, using the Sacred Power to re-enter her body. Now left without a suitable vessel, Malladus consumes Cole and transforms his body into a huge beast. Although Malladus appears to have full control of his new body, his spirit is unable to take hold, and so he is unable to use it for long; in the short time he has left, he threatens to destroy the world, even without the Sacred Power. Having combined the Bow of Light with the Spirit Flute, Zelda is able to discern a weak spot located on Malladus's back and weaken him as well. Together, Zelda and Link use the Bow of Light and Lokomo Sword to destroy Malladus for good. Theory In The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, it was stated that Tetra had the Light Force inside her, presumably passed down to Zelda. This hints that the Sacred Power of the Spirits is actually the Light Force. This is backed up in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, where it was stated that the Light Force is passed down to generations of The Royal Family of Hyrule and hinted to be the source of Zelda's natural power. An alternative explanation could be how in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, it is revealed that Zelda was reincarnated from the goddess Hylia. Therefore, the Sacred Power of the Spirits may be connected to Hylia's divine power. There is no solid evidence that states Skyward Sword Zelda is the ancestor of the Royal Family of Hyrule, however. Non-Canon Appearances ''''Hyrule Warriors'' series'' '']] Toon Zelda can use the Sacred Power of the Spirits as part of her Phantom Arms moveset. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:Hyrule Warriors items